


Raindrop

by saltysayrah, scrtlynnjj (Jenny074186)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Weston School, nursing vincent, sick diedrich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysayrah/pseuds/saltysayrah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny074186/pseuds/scrtlynnjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diedrich gets a fever from the rain and Vincent has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrop

**Author's Note:**

> This was a winner fanfic for our blog vincentphantomsex.tumblr.com  
> Congrats wanderer-seeker!  
> Raindrops in a pun okay.  
> Prefects (Vincent) gets their own room for this story's sake.  
> dearest=dee-rest

Dee impatiently waited for Vincent to come back from a club meeting. It was nighttime and Vincent was supposed to be back to the dormitories at any moment. He was worried since Vincent stupidly forgot his umbrella back at his room. In the rain like this, Dee was concerned that Vincent could get a cold. Dee didn’t feel perfectly healthy himself. Coughing, Dee felt annoyed that he had lately taken such poor care of his previously perfectly healthy body. He had just been so concerned with taking care of Vincent as his new fag lately that he hadn't had as much time to take care of himself.

A silhouette finally appeared in the distance and without thinking, Dee ran towards the shadow, despite feeling way too tired to run. He pushed his feelings of exhaustion aside. He had the unopened umbrella ready in hand. Upon arriving at his destination, Dee opened the umbrella to the already drenched male, uncaring that he was getting wet himself as well. He coughed a few times.

“Why are you such an idiot, Phantomhive? You could have caught a cold - or worse, a fever - in this downpour!” The German barked at the figure, not realizing that he himself was swaying, before fainting and dropping right into the figure’s arms.

Vincent caught him as he fainted. He carried the German’s body bridal style back to his room in the Blue House. Dee looked like he caught a really bad fever, no help from standing in the rain waiting for him for so long. Whoops. Once in private, Vincent stripped both of them of their wet uniforms before drying them off and putting on his dry pyjamas on both of them. While dressing Dee, Vincent can’t help but admire his strong German body, but shook the thought off before it could go anywhere. He quietly went to the bathroom to wet a towel to put on Dee’s forehead before dragging a chair next to the bed. He fell asleep on the chair, his hands clasps with Dee’s.

* * *

 Knock knock knock –

Vincent awoke to frantic knocking on his bedroom door. He blinked a few times and wiped the sleep from his eyes. How long had he slept? He saw there were rays of sun coming in from the window. It appeared to be early morning.

Vincent swung open the door. There was a tuff of blonde hair, and before even processing who it was, Vincent was greeted with loud, panicked babbling.

“Vincent, have you seen Diedrich? I’ve been looking all over for him since last night, but I haven’t been able to find him at all! I know you’re friends with him – well, kind of friends or something like that, right? – so I asked around to figure out which was your room and I got here as soon as I could and….”  

Blah blah blah. Vincent sighed and tuned out Alexis’s rambling. Of course Alexis would be worrying; he was Dee’s fag.

“Calm down, calm down,” Vincent interrupted. Alexis’s sentences trailed off and he stared at Vincent expectantly. Vincent motioned behind him. “He’s right here. He’s just sick, that’s all.”

Alexis blinked. “Why’s he in your bed?”

Vincent paused. “I…this was the closest bedroom! I couldn’t carry him across campus to his own. He weighs a ton.”

With all their talking, Dee finally came to. Vincent and Alexis were alerted when Dee started coughing up a storm from the bed. Alexis started panicking again.

“Hey, Alexis, can you do a favor for me – for Dee?” Vincent said. Alexis nodded fervently. “Can you go down and get some cough medicine?”

Alexis obediently did what was told. Within minutes, he came back with a dark glass bottle and a spoon in his hands. He gave it to Vincent. Noticing Alexis was still hovering, Vincent curtly said, “That’s good for now, Alexis. Thank you. I don’t want you to get sick, so you can go. I’m sure he’ll feel better soon.” Alexis left as told, slightly reluctantly, but it was for the best. Vincent wanted this alone time with Dee, so he made it clear in his charming way that Alexis was not welcomed.

Vincent walked back over to his bed. He sat back down and poured the appropriate amount of medicine in the spoon. He held it out to Dee, who blinked tiredly at him.

“Take it,” Vincent said. The sun filtered through the window, illuminating Vincent. He looked like an angel. “It’ll help the coughs.”

Dee opened his mouth, and Vincent gingerly placed the spoon into his friend’s mouth. He watched as Dee’s mouth closed around the spoon and sucked the medicine out. He swallowed and gave a slightly disgusted face, but he didn’t fight it. Vincent patted his strong shoulder.

“Good boy,” he said, in a teasing voice about Dee being his loyal German guide dog. Dee sighed.

“Thanks, Mole,” he said, begrudgingly – though he honestly was grateful.

Dee’s stomach rumbled. Dee tried to stifle it but failed. Vincent laughed. “I’ll cook you some food. I can get in the kitchen. Prefect benefits are the best, right?” He stood up, determined to make his friend the best soup of his life.

Vincent came back thirty minutes later with a hot bowl of preserved soup.

“Sorry it’s not fresh,” Vincent chucked. “I wasn’t entirely sure how to make soup, actually…but since it’s pre-made, it can’t be bad, right?”

Dee groaned. “Coming from you, Phantomhive, I wouldn’t count on it.”

Vincent held out a spoon of the soup for Dee. Hesitantly, Dee took a sip. He grimaced, but perhaps out of his strong hunger, Dee kept eating.

“Isn’t this good?” Vincent insisted, seeing Dee’s grimaces.

Dee just glared and kept eating. Until…

“Mole, get the trash can.”

“What?”

“Just get it.”

Not wanting his expensive silk bed sheets to get ruined, Vincent promptly put down his killer soup and grabbed the waste bin. He held it out in front of Dee, who was sitting up, appearing queasy.

Despite being the Queen’s Watchdog, Vincent was eternally thankful that his sense of smell wasn’t actually as sharp as that of a dog.

Vincent tried not to puke himself. He tossed the trash to the side once Dee had emptied his stomach of the soup, and probably the medicine too. Dee looked ready to make a sassy comment, but after having just puked, he seemed to be humbled enough not to say anything.

“It was that bad huh?” Vincent said, trying the laugh the situation off. However, when he looked back over to the German, Dee had already passed out again. “Oh no.”

Vincent didn’t know what else he could do. He felt himself start to panic internally like Alexis. He could solve underground governmental cases for the Queen, but he couldn’t even help his sick friend feel better from a cold? This wasn’t right. He ran downstairs to use the phone the school had installed. Being that Weston was so well funded, they could easily stay up to date with the technology.

He dialed Phantomhive manor’s number quickly. “Hello, Tanaka? Can you put Frances on the phone? Thank you.” He waited a moment, playing with the cord. In a moment, he heard his sister’s voice.

“How are you Vincent? It’s unusual of you to call now-”

“How do you help a sick person?”

“Huh?”

“A friend is sick and he keeps passing out and puking and I don’t know what else to do,” Vincent said.

He hear Frances sigh heavily on the other end of the line. “Vincent,” she said. “He’s sick. You just have to let it run its course.”

Vincent blinked. “What?”

Vincent could practically see his sister rolling her eyes at his supposed stupidity. “You can’t fix a fever by yourself, Vincent. Just help him with whatever he asks for and in a day or two he should get better on his own.”

Oh. Of course.

“Thank you, Frances,” Vincent said. He said goodbye and hung up. He felt oddly relieved.

* * *

  _Vincent came back into the bedroom. He sat down next to Dee._

_“Are you feeling any better? I see you’ve woken up…” Vincent said, placing his hand on Dee’s forehead. “Can I get you anything?” He leaned in, looking intently into Dee’s eyes._

_“I…” Dee started. He stopped and lifted his hand up, gripping Vincent’s arm. “I want to kiss you.”_

_Vincent paused, but then smiled. He leaned down, trailing his fingers over Dee’s chest._

_The door burst up. Alexis stood there, concerned._

_“DIEDRICH, ARE YOU BETTER NOW?”_

_He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening at Vincent practically on top of Dee._

_“What are you two doing…?”_

_"Nothing!" Vincent stood up and brushed himself off, "Actually, Alexis, why don't you take care of him?" Vincent said before leaving._

* * *

Dee sat up unexpectedly, jolted awake from his dream, panting hard. Vincent looks over to where Dee was, balancing a tray with medicine and a glass of water.

“I see you’re awake?” Vincent said. He noted Dee’s look of panic. “Are you okay?” Dee nodded. Vincent fed the German the medicine before he laid back down, head still swimming from his dream. He was in between states of conscious and unconscious when Vincent bent down to check his temperature, touching their foreheads together.

“If you recover from this cold fast, dearest, I’ll give you a surprise of a lifetime,” Vincent whispered to Dee, smirking while doing so. He pecked his lips before withdrawing from Dee.

The German, fully awake after what had transpired, caught Vincent’s shirtsleeve. Vincent turned back around, a questioning look in his eyes. Dee reached up and grabbed his Mole’s collar, pulling him down for a heated snog. He had to do it before somebody like Alexis broke them apart. It was now or never. He couldn’t let this opportunity pass.

They broke apart, panting for breath, eyes dilated with want, but knowing that one of them was sick, they went back to snogging each other’s faces off.

The next day, Vincent was lying next to Dee, now with a raging fever. He moans, waking both of them up from their sickly slumber.

“I fully blame you, German, for making me catch your stupid fever,” Vincent rasped out, coughing and wheezing, trying to get the words out.

“You can’t complain, Mole, since we get to snog more,” Dee somehow growled out, pain filling his words.

Vincent’s action said that he’s fine with Dee’s conclusion, as he leaned his face closer to Dee. As their lips were about to make contact, the door burst open, revealing a panicked Alexis Midford.

“I heard Vincent is sick now! Is that true?” His eyes searching for said person.

A muffled sound (Dee) came from the bed, Alexis approaching it curiously, trying to figure out what they were saying. A German voice rang out from the bed.

“We’ll be fine, just leave us alone!”

Alexis scrambled to get out of the rage that was the German voice and locked the door before shutting it close. Dee was glad that he had kissed Vincent when he had - before Alexis came. Smart move.

“Now where were we?” A German voice was heard, before Alexis fled from the scene. They snogged some more before falling asleep, curled up next to each other.

And when they got healthy again, they did the no-no a lot of times.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> It's four months late, but at least we did it right?


End file.
